Organic resin has high processability and is lightweight, low-cost, and impact resistant. Due to these properties, organic resin has gradually replaced inorganic compounds for use as a packaging material for light emitting diodes. Recently, due to the development of light-emitting diode techniques, there have been calls for organic siloxane resins and a packaging material with a high gas-barrier capability and good adhesion.
However, the conventional packaging material for a light emitting diode (such as siloxane resin) has insufficient gas-barrier capability and adhesion. Therefore, a novel siloxane resin with a high gas-barrier capability and good adhesion is required to solve the aforementioned problems.